


Dying Sun

by osirismind



Series: Tragedy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Sad Ending, still a soft ending tho, there are soft parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: Theo slowly opens his eyes, expecting the typical moonlight to shine on his pale but still dark-glowing skin, letting it appear like the million stars on the night sky, but instead there is brightness. There is real light. The sky is light blue and not the deep blue, almost black, he knows so well. It is covered with several puffy white clouds. His eyes are immediately searching for the sun he had always wanted to see, but when he finds it he realizes that it doesn't look like he had imagined it.





	Dying Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> This is the sequel to my fic "Tragic Destiny" and I'd advise you to read the prequel first, otherwise this might be a little confusion. Also, I think it has more of an impact when you read the other fic first.
> 
> Happy Birthday Sab, you wonderful bean! This is my special gift for you! Here's something soft and angsty for the most evil queen! I hope you like it <3
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and this not beta read, so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out.
> 
> Enjoy this madness!

Theo slowly opens his eyes, expecting the typical moonlight to shine on his pale but still dark-glowing skin, letting it appear like the million stars on the night sky, but instead there is brightness. There is real light. The sky is light blue and not the deep blue, almost black, he knows so well. It is covered with several puffy white clouds. His eyes are immediately searching for the sun he had always wanted to see, but when he finds it he realizes that it doesn't look like he had imagined it. 

There is no yellow pearl hanging in the sky like the white moon is at night. It is more like a little black inferno in the sky, existing somewhere out there in space, flames lashing out on the sides, brighter than anything he had ever seen and still dark. Pure warmth and like it holds secrets behind the darkness is what he would describe it as. The warmth that should actually burn him, the warmth that he isn't supposed to see and feel. He should sleep right now, be a part of his beloved human.

Something is off, the balance is still there, he can feel it, knows it somehow, but something seems to break the sun's rules. Though, Theo doesn't mind it in the slightest. This is what he has always dreamt of, seeing the sun on Liam's skin, letting it glow even brighter. His sunny smile even sunnier. His blue eyes sparkling by reflecting the rays of sunshine.

Now that he can see the sky at day he recognizes Liam's eyes' color as the one of the sky. As bright as the light blue on this wonderful summer day. Summer isn't his favorite season because then he can't be as long awake as in winter, but it's still beautiful and lovely. Though, at night he can't see Liam as long as he desires. The nights are not long enough, the sun goes to sleep too late and awakes too early.

Thinking of the beautiful human, he turns around, scans his surroundings with his eyes, searches for the man that always lightens up the darkest nights. His gray eyes with the green spots that aren't normal for a nightwalker, that always peek out between the other nightwalkers' black ones, lock immediately with the sky blue ones of his human who stands a few feet away, as if they are meant to do so, to always find him.

Liam looks even more beautiful, more sunny than Theo has imagined it during the nights when he watches him living his life, when he watches him going to sleep at some point, looking so young while being asleep. Theo doesn't want to be creepy and watch him like a stalker, he just stays for some time and holds wake over him, until he is sure that his human is safe and fast asleep. 

Now, his tanned skin is not only shining by itself, the sunshine makes it look almost warm, like it would reflect the rays of sunshine but absorb them at the same time. Flawless. That is the word he would describe it as. Some strands of his light brown, almost dark blonde, hair are brighter than the others. At some point in his existence, in a summer, he has noticed that it was typical for human's hair to lighten up. He has learned that it is caused by the sun. By the fascinating little inferno above him. His eyes immediately drift up again.

Though, he can't get caught up in it, his eyes hurt when he tries to look into it too long. The rays of sunshine meet his eyes and cause a sting pain. He's dared to shut his eyes close and turn his face away from the fire burning in the sky. Theo finds comfort in the darkness again, the pain leaves, so he blinks a couple of times to get used to the light conditions. 

Liam is still standing at the same spot as before, on the vibrant green grass, is talking animatedly to some people that Theo knows are his family and friends. But there is someone Theo has never seen before, though, it takes him just a moment to recognize the creature. He is Liam's daywalker. The boy is dark skinned but his skin shines as bright as the sun above them, just by itself. Theo can see the warmth radiating off of his body, lashing out like flames of a fire. The opposite to Theo's tentacle like darkness that coveres his body and shows the deepness of it, but still kind of similar. The daywalkers eyes are brown with golden spots, probably typical for them. A warm expression is drawn on his face that makes him look like the portrayal of the sun, like a child of it. As he actually is because he got created by its flames. 

The boy's features change from the sunny one to a confused but, weirdly, at the same time understanding one when he spots Theo on the other side of Liam's garden. He immediately makes his way over to the nightwalker, his steps are feather light, almost like he is flying over the grass. "You must be Liam's nightwalker. I already expected you to show up today. I'm Mason, it's nice to meet you," the daywalker says politely when he approaches Theo, stretching out his hand for him to take it.

Theo slowly takes Mason's hand into his own, expects to burn himself, but nothing like this happens, and so he starts to shake it, tries to give the boy back a smile similar to his sunny one. "I'm Theo and, as you already inspected, Liam's nightwalker. It's nice to meet you, too, but why am I here? Why am I awake? I'm not supposed to be awake. The balance is still there, right?" Theo asks, hope clear in his tone. He hopes for both that the balance still exists because that means that the demons haven't made process in their plan to take the sun's power, but he also hates the balance, he can't have what he's longing for. He will never be together with Liam, will never even talk to him, will always be invisible to his human. 

His eyes immediately drift over to his human, watch him talking to the people. Now, his muscled arms are crossed in front of his chest and his broad shoulders cause Theo's knees to go weak under him. He gets completely lost in the man's appearance, in the way his eyes sparkle with joy, in the way he throws his head back when he laughs and that Theo can see that he is so comfortable around these other people.

"It's because of the eclipse," Mason brings him out of his thoughts.

Theo turns around to look at the other creature again, a confused expression is drawn on Theo's face because he has completely forgotten that Mason is even standing next to him and that Theo is supposed to make conversation with him. He also hasn't listened to anything the daywalker has told him in the last couple of minutes, has been too zoned out to even interact with him.

"What?"

Mason thows him a judging but also knowing and understanding look before he speaks up again, "That's why you're awake. There's an eclipse. The moon is in front of the sun and covers it up, so you can't see it. That's why it looks black and the rays of sunshine break through on the sides. The moon is the one that lets it appear like a dark ball. And when the moon isn't in front of it anymore, then you will go back to sleep."

Theo doesn't know what to say due to all the mixed feelings and information that his mind still tries to process. The moon has, once again, helped him to fulfill his dreams. He can finally see the man he loves so much at day, see the sun on his skin and the light in his face that is not only caused by the sunshine. That's all he has wished for for so long already and now it is reality. 

He has to enjoy the few moments that he knows will be an once in a lifetime thing. So he sits down on one of the benches on the terrace and watches Liam the whole time, smiling when he smiles, laughing when he makes a joke and being just content and happy. Mason still stands on the other side of the garden and watches the whole scene. His knowing look back on his face but there is also something else. Something Theo recognizes as pity and sadness. And Theo knows that it is because he knows about his tragedy. That he knows about his destiny. And that he feels sorry for him.

At some point, Mason approaches him to take a seat next to him. They start talking about their existence and what living and existing actually means to them. Theo finds out that Mason found a partner in another daywalker and that they are really happy together. He has to admit that he is jealous of Mason for having this, something tumours in him every time Mason calls his partner the light of his existence. But he doesn't give too much thought to it because when he looks at Liam he knows what Mason sees in his partner.

They try to avoid to talk about the demons, they know that the only one who can do something about it is hanging in the sky right now, covered by Theo's hero, the beautiful moon. And in this moment he thinks that maybe there might be a man in the moon who watches over him like Theo and Mason watch over Liam.

Eventually, the moon moves away from the sun and Theo feels tired again. His eyes fall shut and his mind slows down before he drifts off into a deep sleep. Though, the corners of his lips are still curled up into the wide smile that hasn't left them all day.

***

Not long after the eclipse, Theo wakes up during a day again. But this time there is no eclipse, the real sun is burning in the sky. The inferno is lashing out, is sending down its heat and rays of sunshine that make him feel warm, content and safe. His cold and dark body heats up and he thinks that this is the end, that he will burn, that his tragic existence will finally end, but nothing happens. He's both sad and relieved, the sun could have saved him from his tragedy but then he couldn't see Liam anymore. Though, the sun seems to have other plans, the warmth stays on him same as he stays on the ground.

On earth where also his human lives. By the thought of Liam his eyes immediately scan his surroundings for the gorgeous human. But he can't find him. That hasn't happened before. For the first time in his existence, his eyes don't immediately lock with Liam's blue ones. The bright light of the sun tells him that there is no imbalance and there also isn't an eclipse. So why is he awake? Why isn't Liam with him? Where is he? Where is Mason?

So many questions he doesn't hold the answers to. He stands up shakily, his legs tremble under him and threaten to give up on him. The weakness is not what he is used to, normally, he is stronger, stronger than humans, but the daylight seems to make him weak. Not like the night sky with the moon and stars that give him power.

Another thing he immediately notices is the aching in his chest, the sting pain in his heart. It feels like something is slowly parting from him, slowly fading. The thing is still connected to him but he knows that it will be gone soon. And he also knows, somehow, that he doesn't want to lose this part.

He tries to start walking, putting one feet in front of the other, slowly. And as if his trembling legs know where his destination is, he finds himself in a building. There are people walking around hastily, phones ring and a sting smell hits his nostrils. His legs keep moving, bring him further through the hallways, to his destination, the destination he himself doesn't know yet.

Suddenly, he enters a room without even having to use the door, and the first thing he sees is white. The walls, the furniture, the thing that might be a bed on which someone is lying that he can barely see, the lamp that his hanging over the bed thing, the clothes the people are wearing who are standing around it. They give each other orders that sound really urgent, as if they have to follow them immediately.

Then Theo's eyes land on the only thing that isn't bright white in the room, still bright but warm and welcoming, the figures who are standing in the corner of the room, one of them is Mason but Theo doesn't know the other one. How could he? Mason is the only one he had seen during the eclipse, the only daywalker. 

Theo approaches them, a confused expression is drawn on his face, reflecting every question he doesn't dare to ask. But he also doesn't have to because Mason speaks up first, "It's Liam, the man on the operating table... He got into a car accident. He walked down the street and everything seemed fine, the day had started great for him, but then a driver lost control over his car and hit him. Liam started bleeding and I screamed for help but no one could hear me. The driver was unconscious behind the steering wheel-", Mason's voice breaks, sobs escape his lips and tears that look like tiny fires stream down his face. The daywalker who is standing next to him presses him even tighter into his side, both arms hold him there, he gives him comfort.

Theo feels the same as Mason, maybe even worse. Liam is getting operated right now. He got hit by a car. He's hurt. Everything is so overwhelming for him. Suddenly, he feels a warm hand on his arm. The warmth spreads through his cold body and when he looks at it, he can see that flames are lashing over his darkness. The combination of bright and dark is covering the upper part of his arm and it's soothing, calming, grounding.

Eventually, his eyes drift up to the owner of the hand and lock with the unknown daywalker's eyes. Same as Mason's his ones are also brown with the golden sparkles  
"I'm Corey, Mason's partner, I know that you already heard of me," the daywalker speaks up and Theo nods his agreement, tears are still welling up in his eyes and threaten to fall, like the rain of the storm he saw when he woke up during a day for the first time. He knows that he is privileged for walking up so often, but he also isn't satisfied. More days. More time. That's what he needs, especially right now when his beloved human is lying on the operating table.

"I was there as well, when the accident happened. Someone called the ambulance and then they came and picked him up to take him to the hospital. I don't know how it happened but Mason moved with Liam, kinda magical. He didn't even have to use his legs, it was like Liam pulled him with him with an invisible string. And now we're here and Mason told me that it doesn't look good, that he probably won't make it. That you two might lose him," Corey continues, a whimper escapes his lips and he adds quietly, "That I might lose the light of my life."

Theo turns around to the operating table and almost sprints to Liam's side, he looks down on him, scans his whole being, his eyes drift over the several bruises on his face, on his ribs, his legs, actually everywhere, his whole body is covered in them. There is not as much blood but, even though he doesn't really know anything about anatomy, he knows that Liam is bleeding inside. Maybe one of his organs is ripped open and the people that apparently are doctors try to save him, try to stop the bleeding. So that he won't bleed out and-

He can't finish the thought. That's just not what will happen. The sun won't take the only light he has in his life away from him. It's not that cruel. He knows that it isn't but he also knows that leaving the world at some point is part of the balance, so that it stays stable, because imbalance is the last thing the sun wants, imbalance is its enemy. Not the demons that are still threatening to take the sun's power and cause said imbalance. It's still not aware.

And then suddenly, completely unexpectedly, Liam slowly leaves his own body. Theo can see him parting from it, the body that is still alive but not for long anymore. Liam's soul, probably, is standing in front of him, looking surprisingly very alive, not translucent as Theo had expected a soul to look like, no, exactly like Liam looks when he's still human.

This has to be a dream. Theo knows that he can't dream but the universe has to play a trick on him. This can't be real. He has seen people dying before but he has never seen their souls parting from their bodies. Maybe only the night- and daywalkers can see it. So that they can reunite and leave the world together. Maybe that's how everything is supposed to be. Maybe that's the true balance. But he doesn't play after the rules of the balance. Not anymore.

The wheels in his mind spin faster than ever before. He's fully aware of his surroundings, the people around him, the doctors who still try to save Liam, Mason and Corey who are still holding onto each other for dear life, not yet ready to part, and most importantly all his senses are focused on the man standing right in front of him, his love.

The time he has never believed in to actually exist for him is the only thing that is threatening him right now. And exactly this time stops. Gives him what he craves. Gives him an opportunity to say goodbye. No one moves anymore, except for him and Liam. The beautiful human who looks so lost on his own body.

Theo slowly, so slowly, so that he won't scare him, stretches out his hand and touches Liam's arm so lightly. Like when a feather would brush it. And he can actually feel him under his touch, for the first time in his existence. The warmth that is even radiating off of his soul combines with Theo's cold hands and sends a shiver down his spine, down his whole body until it reaches his toes and becomes one with the ground he is standing on. 

Liam turns around and for the first time his eyes lock with Theo's. Sky blue meets gray with green spots. And it's the most beautiful thing in the world. The storm between them is almost visible in the air, it's flying around, dances on their skin, leaves tingling goosebumps that only they can see it, invisible for the others that are not part of their little bubble, before it covers them like a blanket, a blanket of comfort that symbolizes their connection. The strong bond settles in his chest and tells his heart that it's ready to part.

"Where am I," Liam asks hesitantly, almost shyly.

Theo clears his throat that is burning due to the sobs that are still threatening to escape his mouth. "You're in the hospital. You got into a car accident. The doctors are still trying to save you," he explains slowly, the scariness laces his tone.

Liam nods so slightly that it's almost not visible, a new wave of tears is welling up in his eyes and escapes the corners, streams down his face and wettens his cheeks. "I'm dying, right," he says so quietly, a whimper follows. It's not a question and Theo wouldn't have heard the statement, if he hadn't had the perk as a nightwalker to have heightened senses.

A wave of emotions floats Theo's mind and this time he can't hold back the tears from falling. He feels so sorry for Liam. He doesn't want him to die, Liam clearly isn't ready to leave the world yet. Not like Theo who had excepted to leave at some point since the beginning of his existence, had prepared for it. His existence is bound to Liam's life and same comes to Mason's. The daywalker isn't ready either, not ready to leave Corey behind, not yet at least. Theo can't and won't let them all be unhappy.

Eventually, Liam stops crying and looks at him through his thick lashes. "Who are you," he asks then, his voice is stronger now as if he finally found the courage to speak up, but still rough from the sobs and crying.

Theo watches him for several seconds, considers his choice of words, so that he won't sound too confusing because all of this is new to his human and he doesn't want to scare him, not when he's already so afraid of dying. Eventually, he finds the right ones, "I'm Theo, let's say that I'm your creature of the night, something like a keeper, a protector. I'm a child of the moon," he explains, his voice is calm, steady, and a slight smile tugs on the corners of his lips. 

Liam nods slowly and whispers Theo as if he wants to test the name. Then his eyes drift over the rest of the room for the first time, take in his surroundings, and eventually stay on Mason and Corey who are still frozen in the corner, are still holding onto each other. "And who are these two," the human asks curiously, his eyes are sparkling with fascination when he looks back and forth between them and Theo, clearly observing the differences between them.

Theo can't help but smile and a tear falls down his cheek when he thinks that this beautiful man's curiousity might die with him soon, and he knows that he can't let that happen, but he doesn't know how long he has left, for how long the time is stopped. "Mason and Corey. Mason is your creature of the day, and Corey is his partner, they're children of the sun and keepers and protectors as well. But unfortunately I don't know how much time we have left, so we need to hurry up," the nightwalker starts, his voice is starting to break with every new word that his mouth forms, but Liam's eyes ground him, tell him silently to go on, plead to learn more, know more. They want answers, help, and Liam seems to not find the courage to speak his thoughts out loud.

So, he continues, "You will die soon and I won't let that happen. Liam, you deserve a long life with happiness and I know that because I already know you my whole existence. This might sound creepy but I don't really mind it right now, I've watched you grow up, watched you become the strong and independent man you are now. I've seen you fall, get up and try again. When you struggled with life I was there, when you had the best summer of your life with your friends, I was also there, not always, only at night, but I never failed to do my duty, never stopped holding wake over you, keeping the balance up is what I exist for and I've played long enough after the sun's rules. I'm sick of it. I can't wait till it realizes or till you die, and that's why I need to save you, because you're everything I exist for, everything I've ever wanted and never could have. It's my destiny but my destiny isn't written in the stars, I am, and that's why you deserve the best life possible, Liam, because I-", his voice breaks completely now, he can't form the words he craves so much to tell him, he's too scared, the sobs burn in his throat and tears stream down his face.

Suddenly, Liam takes a step forward and embraces him into a tight hug, gives him the comfort that he'd always needed and that he'd never gotten, just holds him as if both their lives depend on it, probably they do but neither of them dares to speak it out loud. Liam with the biggest heart someone could possibly have, who has never seen him before and doesn't know him, calms him, grounds him, soothes him and whispers in his ear that everything will be okay. His hot breath tingles where it meets his cold skin. The warmth that is radiating off of Liam's soul gives him the last push that he needs and so he pulls away from his human to look at him for what will probably be the last time.

He takes in his sun kissed skin, his broad shoulders, his muscled arms, the way he sniffles due to his running nose, the low sobs that still escape his full and pink lips that he never got the chance to kiss, the light brown mop that is his hair that he always goes through with his long fingers with the attempt to tame it, and lastly the sky blue eyes, that are now reddened, still filled with tears, and once again he gets lost in them as he has already done so often before that he has lost count at some point. The sight is breathtaking and he wishes that he would never have to stop looking at him, but sadly he has, he has to do this, it's the right thing to do. Liam deserves this. 

_Everything is allowed in war and love, right sun? Not even you can stop me now. Maybe you don't even want to. That's why you sent me here today, you knew that I would do this, that I would make this decision. Moon, maybe you helped, so thanks for believing in me. ___

____

He is ready and so he steps forward between Liam's soul and his human body, takes their hands into his, then he leans over to Liam's body and kisses him on the forehead so softly as if he's afraid to break him and then to Liam's soul form that he kisses on the cheek even softer to test the ice, to ask if he is allowed to do this, Liam squeezes his hand in assurance and gives him a watery smile that shines brighter than the sun he has gotten to know, and he realizes that his illuminating light is everything he has ever existed for, everything he has needed and nothing more. 

____

"Maybe I'll see my friend now, the man in the moon, and maybe we'll see each other again in another life or maybe even something like an afterlife. I love you, Sunshine," Theo confesses, his voice is hollow and he doesn't know if Liam caught it but judging by the warm look he throws him he has. His human holds his hand so tightly, the tears stream down his beautiful face and it's the picture he will always keep in his heart, same as Liam who he has to bury his love for. He has to give up what he has always wanted and move on, has to go to a place that is maybe not so cruel. 

____

He'll wait for Liam, as he always has done and maybe one day he'll meet him there, find him there. Whatever destiny holds for him he will take it. His destiny that he makes, but maybe also the stars have their saying in it. It can't be worse than not being seen by the sun until it is too late. Too late to say goodbye. Or maybe it's just the beginning of something else, something bigger and brighter. But still not as bright as the man he's holding the hand of for the first time. The light of his life.

____

Then the nightwalker starts to fade, his pale body splinters into black particles, fragments, and then into the moondust he is made of, until nothing of him is left. Nothing but the memory Liam has of him. 

____

***

____

Liam is back in his body, he is alive, as Theo has promised him, but the price his creature of the night had to pay was too big. He still can't believe what had happened just hours ago. The accident and almost losing his life is not as hard to deal with as losing a friend you just made but have had for your whole life without even knowing it. Without being aware. 

____

Mason is still there, he wakes over him, protects him for whatever thing seems to threaten him. His curiosity wants to know what it is but his mind tells him that it's probably better this way. Not knowing is probably what protects him. Sometimes knowledge can be dangerous and Theo wants him to live a happy life. He has wanted it so badly that he even sacrificed himself for him, that he gave up his existence for him. The man he has never gotten the chance to meet but who has seen him since the beginning was his savior. His hero. The knight in shining amor. But he has shimmered dark, like a haze that covered his pale skin, same as the night sky with its beautiful shining stars and the bright moon. 

____

He has never seen the balance before, never recognized it, but now he does. The sun gives the moon light, so that it has power, so that it's visible, but the stars shine on their own and everything is balanced out, it's a circuit that repeats every day and night. He sees it now, currently when he is looking at the night sky, for the first time he's really looking, he has learnt to find something completely new in it. Now, he knows about the creatures that live behind everything, can't see it in reality, but he can imagine them. The children that are made of this illuminating light.

____

While he's watching it he thinks of Theo. Of the scene that has happened just a few hours ago and repeatedly plays it in front of his inner eye. He's drinking in the sight, the beautiful body of the creature of the night, the tears that have made his eyes shine so brightly and have brought out the green spots in them, the sobs that have escaped his full lips and most importantly his selflessness. He still can't believe that someone could sacrifice his existence so that he could live, and he wouldn't waste his second chance that Theo gave him.

____

He takes a last look at the night sky, takes in the shimmers for the last time as if he could see his savior's eyes in them. But in Liam's eyes tears are welling up and his voice is shaky when he speaks to something that might be above him, "Thank you. I'll be forever thankful, grateful and so much more for what you did for me. I wish I could have gotten to know you like you got to know me, but apparently destiny had other plans for us. And I'm not sure if your theory that destiny isn't written in the stars is true because when I look at them then I can see parts of you. The parts that I got to know today. And I hope that you're with the moon now. That you got the chance to find the man in the moon. But I also hope that I'll get the chance to see you again. Maybe you'll introduce me to him then. Maybe in another life, in an afterlife, in another universe. I know you loved me and I might have loved you, too, if I had had the chance to see you earlier. I'm sorry that you were destined to live in tragedy. You didn't deserve this. Your pure soul didn't deserve this."

____

"Maybe in another life," he stands up from the grass he has been lying on and waves his goodbye to Theo, or maybe more like a promise to find him again.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this madness!
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day :)


End file.
